


Zuko/OFC #1

by xXTrixxiXx



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Earth Kingdom (Avatar), F/M, Firebending & Firebenders, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Zuko Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:05:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXTrixxiXx/pseuds/xXTrixxiXx
Summary: You grew up in the Earth Kingdom even though you are a firebender. Soldiers burned down your village, and are burning and taking the men from your new one. When defending the children, the Fire Prince decides that he doesn't have time to deal with you, so he captures you. But, why? I mean, isn't being set on fire or impaled with a sword less time consuming?





	Zuko/OFC #1

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is OFC

I can't help looking like this. Everyone always says how lucky a beautiful person is, but they can't even begin to comprehend what we must go through. I could argue, but they'd just shake their head at my plights before they heard what they even were, telling me to get over myself and be grateful for my appearance. But it won't make these things go away.

I was born in the Fire Nation. My mother hated the war and could not stand to see me grow up amongst firebenders, so she snuck away to the Earth Kingdom when I was a baby. At around age 11, they came back to us. I practiced firebending in secret, so I was able to fight. Of course, this shocked the village when I fought fire with fire. It didn't matter what they thought, though. The village burned, and I'm not surprised if she's dead.

I was pursued by firebenders for a bit while running away, but I lost them. I migrated to another village, a few settlements down from my childhood. About 4 years later, the Fire Nation caught up. It was the same wretched group, searching for an old man they believed to be the Avatar. Silly firebenders. Didn't they know? The Avatar wasn't coming back for us.

Firebenders rounded up villagers, planning on taking back the strongest men to be slaves. The family that took me in since I first came got their father and husband taken. There were small children crying everywhere. A few teenagers tried earthbending at the soldiers, but they were taken down within moments. Small children gathered together in a group to throw twigs at them, and the soldiers started getting mad at them. One started walking toward them with a fireball in his hand. I ran in between them and pushed the children back. I turned to face the firebender.

"Move it, lady!" he snarled at me, extending the fire to his other hand and making it whip around up and down.

"You're not seriously going to harm children, are you? You come and take their fathers, burn their homes, and you get mad at them for throwing twigs at you?" I spit.

I kneel down in front of the kids and bring them closer. In hushed tones, I tell them "Now is not the time to attack. It is important to be strong and fight for what you believe in, but it is more important to pick your battles."

" Well, it you really think you're all that to try and speak to a firebender like that, why don't you fight me instead? " he sneers.

Managing my coldest stare, I tell him "I don't want to fight. I don't want anyone fighting. But I can see now is not the time for pacifist speeches." I've started to draw a little crowd of soldiers and villagers.

From amongst the crowd, a man steps forward. His uniform has more armor, and is trimmed with gold, so I can assume he is in charge. There is a nasty red scar covering his left eye.

The guard stands at attention. "Sir," he cries, "this woman is giving me trouble. What should I do with her?"

The man, which I can now see is actually a boy around my age, steps closer. He lazily scans me up and down. I back further away with the children. "I couldn't just stand by while he tried to hurt the kids!" I growl venomously.

The boy's expression turned just as furious as the soldiers and he grumbled "We don't have time for this, our search must continue. Just take her with us."

I gawked and stepped back again. The children clung to my dress and sniffled. "What? Why? I-no!" I stuttered.  
  
"Oh, I don't think you have a choice." he muses, a smirk playing on his mouth, already have reaching his eyes. "Unless you can defend the children from all of us at once, you'll do as I say."

I close my eyes, and tears escape. I step forward away from the children. They all squeal "No, YN! Don't leave!"

"That's better." he says softly, slightly taunting. Two guards bring me to the lineup of men and clap me in irons with a chain that connects me to the rest of the villager, now slaves. I hate looking weak, but I had to pick my battles, and the chance that I would defeat them AND the children remain unharmed was slim.

The hull of the ship closes, and it takes the sunlight with it.


End file.
